Happiness in Hawaii
by Bohrok127
Summary: Angel and Stitch's lives after she was rescued from Gantu.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I made this fic out of interest/boredom. It's basically, as said in the summary, Angel and Stitch's lives together. My experiment, Charlie, will be in this, with an important part, but this fic will be based around Angel and Stitch's lives.  
  
And this has nothing to do with 'Life in Paradise', though I may use a few ideas from that fic in this one, and maybe a few scenarios, so if anything said in this fic conflicts with anything said in that one, it's not a big deal.  
  
This should be fun, so lets get started.  
  
Happiness in Hawaii  
  
Deep inside the planet Turo there was a lab. It's existance was shared only with the scientist who used it, his employer, and his wife. And, of course, his genetic experiments. So, all together, that made six hundred and twenty nine people who knew of the lab. When you think of it, that didn't sound very secret. Today was a normal, boring day for the experiments whom lived in the lab.  
  
But not for the latest experiment, Experiment 626. He ran through the lab hallways, going by and through a few other experiments. Even though he probably hurt a few of them, he didn't stop to apologize or make sure they were okay, just kept running. It wasn't because he was mean, though, just had something more important to do. In another second he had made it to a big metal door that led to his creator's lab. The keypad to put in the code that opens the door was too high for him to reach, though, and he jumped as high as he could. Still unable to reach it he held back a scream of anger and the impulse to beat the door down.  
  
He had given up, and was about to walk away when a pink antennae whipped by him and pressed in the code. The door swung open, revealing the lab.  
  
"Wha-" 626 said, turning to face experiment 624. She brushed her antenna back to it's regular position behind her head.  
  
"Thought you would need some help there." She said.  
  
"Uh... takka!" He said, and with that he ran into the lab.  
  
"Ah, 626. Vhat is to be bringingk you here?" Jumba asked, fiddling with a few chemicals. Probably for 627.  
  
"Meega late. Soka." 626 said, catching his breath.  
  
"Late? Vhat are you beingk late for?" Jumba asked.  
  
"Meega training!" 626 nearly yelled. Well, how could Jumba forget?  
  
Jumba merely looked amazed, "626, your trainingk ended yesterday."  
  
"It wha- Oh... right." 626 felt stupid for forgeting, "Soka for bugging you."  
  
He left, looking for 624. Where would she be? He wandered around, finding a door he hadn't seen before. He opened it and stepped out into... a forest? This wasn't the simulator, he was really outside! He started walking around, until a ship hovered over him, troops storming the entrance. Before he could react he was in a capsule. Hard as he tried, he couldn't break out.  
  
Experiment 626 blinked as he came out of his memories. In that second he went from Turo to Earth, and from 626 to Stitch. Instead of living in a lab complex with six hundred and twenty five other experiments, he lived in a house with Jumba, a noodle-like alien named Pleakley, two humans and two other experiments. The older human, an annoying woman named Nani, owned the house and often complained about having so many aliens around while the other, a little girl his height named Lilo, loved having so many aliens around. The two experiments he lived with were his girlfriend, 624, now named Angel and an orange experiment, who annoyingly shared the _**same**_ number as him, named Charlie.  
  
Sure, the house was kinda packed, but it was home. Stitch was happy this way. Him and Angel had the largest room in the house, Lilo's old room before all the aliens showed up. It was originally Charlie's, but he gave it to them saying he didn't need that much space and took Stitch's place as Lilo's roommate.  
  
Lilo was another thing. For a while her and Angel fought for his attention, and he had trouble then. He loved Angel, and she him, but Lilo was his best, and practically only, friend. After a while Lilo gave up at trying to win that battle against Angel, but still jumped at the chance to be with him when Angel wasn't around. Then Charlie appeared and solved that problem, and now him and Lilo were best friends. He thought back to when Angel appeared on the island. He fell in love in a second, if not faster, and she used that against him. But she did save him, so he forgave her. It was easy to persuade Nani to let Angel move in, saying she could keep him in check better than Lilo could. Nani would have begged Angel to stay after that.

Now, getting Nani to let Charlie stay was pure chaos. All anyone is that we were all glad when Nani finally gave in, and Charlie will say they shouldn't have gone through all of that. He was about to leave during all of the arguing, but nobody was about to let him after being nearly deafened by all of the arguing until they were absolutely sure he couldn't stay.

Aside from an occasional argument from Nani and Lilo, or some other occupants of the house, life was nice and peaceful. As normal as three different species and three experiments living together can get.


	2. Surprises Everywhere

Author's Notes: I'm going with the fact that Charlie is from another dimension, not Angel and Stitch's son like in 'Life in Paradise'. I'm taking it farther and making him his own form of Turin. I made his form of it, and I claim the rights to it, lol.

Happiness in Hawaii

It was a regular day in Hawaii, or as regular as it can be with six hundred somewhat experiments in pod form laying dorman, waiting for even a drop of water to free them from the immobilization that goes with their pod form. Stitch and Angel were out on a date, and Lilo was out at the beach. Charlie was home alone at the time since Jumba and Pleakley were in their ship and Nani was at work. He would be with Lilo but she left while he was still asleep. He had a bad night and awoke later than usual. He laid on the couch, the TV on. He wasn't really watching, but nodding off from boredom. Right befor he fell asleep, though, Lilo came back.

"Hey Lilo." He said between a yawn.

"Oh, hey Charlie." She said.

"What were you up to?" He asked. He wasn't mad like Stitch would be, one of the many things she liked about him.

"I was at the beach with Keoni." She said, "Sorry for leaving without you, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Yeah... Thanks." He said. That was another thing she liked about him, he knew how to speak English. She remembered not understanding a word Stitch said at times since he spoke an English/Turin mix. Sometimes some Turin leaked into his speech, and since he was from another dimension it was different from Stitch's Turin. She was getting used to that, and it was hard since his Turin had a unique sound to it.

"So is anything on TV?" She asked.

"Galan. I was about to fall asleep, Lilo." He told her. It took her a moment to remember that 'Galan' meant 'No'.

"Oh." She said, sitting down next to him and taking the remote. Charlie looked at the door, which she left open, and looked back at the TV with a grin, "What?" 

"I think it's safe to assume Stitch's date went well." Charlie said.

"Huh?" Lilo was completely confused.

"Look." He said, motioning to the door, though never looking back there again. She did and say Angel and Stitch kissing.

"Ohhh, I see." Lilo said in a singsong voice.

"Those two..." He commented, still grinning. A moment later Angel and Stitch came in.

"Hey Angel, Hey Stitch." Lilo said.

"Hey Lilo." They both said.

"You two had foknem, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Foknem? What's that supposed to mean?" Stitch asked, getting defensive.

Lilo thought for a moment, "It means 'fun', Stitch. Right, Charlie?" 

"That's what I said. Foknem." Charlie said.

"We sure did, right Stitch?" Angel asked.

"Yep." Stitch said, grinning. Charlie yawned and closed his eyes, "Are we boring you?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired." He said.

"Sure you are." Stitch said, then him and Angel went to their room for some after-date fun. Charlie knew what it was, and after one embarrassing walk-in Lilo did as well. So from now on, whenever those two went into the room, Charlie and Lilo went outside the house. 

"C'mon Charlie, lets go out." She said.

"Okay, okay." He said, climbing off the couch and walking outside with her. They went to the beach, and a red experiment with a pink chest and eye patches ran up to them from behind. She came up between Lilo and Charlie, putther her arm around Lilo's shoulder and messing thefur on Charlie's head with the other.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey Caitlin." They said. Charlie would never admit it, but Lilo knew he had a huge crush on Caitlin.

"So what're you two up to?" Caitlin asked.

"No- nothing really." Charlie said.

"Mind if I join?" She asked.

"Sure." Charlie said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Lilo asked. She was hoping that maybe the two of them would think of something to do.

Later on, Angel and Stitch weren't having the fun they usually were having. Angel had some news for Stitch. Good or bad? That was up for him to decide.

"You're what?" He asked.

"You heard me, Stitch." She said.

"Please say it again..." He said.

"I said I'm pregnant." She told him. 

"But... how?" He asked.

"Oh you know how..." She said, in a low tone. She kissed him then walked out to the living room where Charlie was.

"Hey Angel." He said.

"Hey Charlie." She answered, sitting next to him. Stitch came down as well and sat next to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Hey Charlie." He said.

"Oh, hey Stitch." Charlie said, handing the remote to Angel and sitting back on the couch.

"Something wrong?" They asked.

"I dunno... yes... no... sigh" He said.

"Maybe this will make you feel better..." Angel said, then took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"That's good..." He said, seemingly unaffected by the news. Then he shot up, eyes wide, "WHAT?!"

"She's pregnant. I'm going to be a father." Stitch said.

"Wha... how long?" He asked.

"For a day or two." Angel said.

"Wow... So... have you two thought of any names?" He asked.

"Not yet." Stitch said.

"Say, what was your problem?" Angel asked.

"Uh... no- nothing." Charlie answered.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" She pushed.

"Uh..." Charlie started to blush a bright orange. 

"Well?" Stitch joined in.

"How did we get on this? C'mon, you're gonna have a kid! We have to tell everyone!" Charlie said, standing up. He went to the room he shared with Lilo, up in the metal tower and laid in bed, but never went to sleep. Instead he thought of the red and pink experiment, Caitlin. He covered his eyes and softly whispered, "Megeo Igana de Caitlin..."

With that confession he rolled onto his side, facing the wall, and fell asleep. He thought nobody had heard him, that his silent confession of love went unheard, but Lilo heard. She laid awake for an hour, trying as hard as she could to translate what her friend had said. She fell asleep knowing that he had said, 'I love Caitlin.'.


	3. First and New Dates

Author's Notes: I'm still finishing Charlie's Turin, but if any of you want something translated (for lord knows what) for any reason, or just want to ask me about it, (and in some cases I may hand out my copy of the language), just e-mail me.

Happiness in Hawaii

Angel and Stitch sat on the couch, watvhing TV. As usual nothing was on, at least nothing Stitch wanted to watch. Of course Angel had somehow found some sappy romance show andwas intent on watching it. Stitch didn't mind, he was just happy to be with her. Everyone was out, Lilo at the beach, Nani at work, and Jumba and Pleakley were out at some alien convention. It wasn't that late, and Lilo should be back any minute, so they were trying to savor the moment.

Stitch looked at Angel and kissed her. Angel smiled and hugged him, though here eyes never left the show. He rolled his eyes. Her and her chickflicks, what's a male genetic experiment to do? A while ago he would have taken it personally, but he grew accustomed to Angel loving those shows, and getting so involved and wrapped into the plots that she would sometimes forget they were just stories. They were so wrapped up in what they were doing, him kissing her and her watching the show, that they didn't hear the tower elevator activate and come down. A few seconds later Charlie walked into the living room.

"Charlie!" They both cried, surprised that he was here. Shouldn't he be out with Lilo?

He yawned, rubbing his eye absentmindedly, "Hey parents-to-be." He said, looking tired.

"Where have you been?" Stitch asked, realizing Angel wasn't going to say anything more since the commercials had ended.

"Asleep." Charlie said, yawning again.

"You don't usually sleep this late." Stitch told him.

"I had a bad night, okay?" He said in a 'I don't want to talk about it' tone, "I had... a hard time falling asleep."

"What's wrong?" Stitch pushed, "It wasn't the pregnancy thing, was it?"

"No, no... it was my own problem." Charlie said.

"Hey guys!" Lilo said, closing the door behind her as she came in, "Charlie, you're awake. Finally!"

"Yeah, sorry about that... I fell asleep late." He said. Why does he always have to explain himself a million times?

"Charlie..." Lilo said, feeling sorry for him.

"What?" He asked.

"Charlie, I heard what you said last night." She told him. He cringed, as if he were hurt.

"Y... you did?" He asked, sounding fearful.

"Yeah. Charlie, you have to talk to her." She tried to help him.

"Galan." He told her. He used a word he hardly ever used, even in English. 'Galan' was the equivilant to Stitch's 'Naga', or 'no'. 

"Charlie..." She said.

"NO!" He screamed, running to the elevator to the tower and climbing into his bed.

"What was that about?" Stitch asked.

"He loves Caitlin." Lilo said. 

"Like a crush?" He asked.

"He said he loved her, and with the way he acts..." Lilo said, "I don't know."

"You sure you didn't get the words wrong?" Stitch pushed farther, "Maybe..."

"No, he said 'Megeo Igana de Caitlin'." Lilo stated.

"That means..." Stitch asked, having no idea what words in Charlie's language meant.

"'I love Caitlin.'" Lilo rolled her eyes then went upstairs to Charlie. 

"What? What happened?" Angel asked as her show finally ended, credits and all.

"It seems that lil' ol' Charlie is in love." Stitch said, chuckling.

"What's so funny? We are, too." Angel stated.

"I know that. But I just can't see him bringing flowers and chocolates to someone like I used to do with you." Stitch said.

"You're right, I can see him doing something much more romantic." Angel teased Stitch.

"I thought you liked flowers and chocolate." Stitch said. 

"I do, I do. But I love you, Charlie's probably going to have to pull something pretty impressive." Angel said. Stitch figured she's still in her movie daze, but wondered if that's what she really wants. One big, expensive, romantic date. She laid her head on his chest and started to watch TV.

"Charlie, just let me talk." Lilo said as she came to the top of the elevator.

"Loten Megeo Anent!" Charlie yelled, laying on his bed with his back to her. She had never heard him say that before, 'leave me alone', and was taken aback.

"Charlie, please. I want to help." She said, sitting on the side of his bed. She started to rub his back, like you do with dogs.

He rolled onto his back, looking at her, "I know you do, Lilo..."

"Then why wont you listen to me?" She asked.

"Why don't you just ask Keoni out?" He asked her. She almost said that this wasn't about her and Keoni but realized what he was saying. She wont ask Keoni out because she's scared of rejection and Charlie was scared of it as well.

"Well... Uh..." How can she help him when she couldn't solve the same problem for herself? That was one thing she didn't like about Charlie, he thought more than Stitch. He would realize things and save them for future times. Somehow he chose the worst moments to be smarter than usual.

"See? You can't help me! How can you try to help me when you've had the same problem for longer than me and have done nothing?" He asked.

She smiled, "Because..." She said, scratching under his chin, "You have a better chance than me at getting a 'yes'."

He started to purr and smiled, "You really think so?"

"Sure you do!" She said, still scratching. She had practically given up on havong Keoni notice her, but wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask her out." He said, still smiling.

Later That Night

"I didn't think you would really take what I said seriously." Angel said, smiling. Stitch had just taken her out on a candle-lit dinner in the most romantic restaraunt on the island.

"You didn't like it?" Stitch asked.

"No, I loved it. I just didn't think you would take me seriously." She said.

"Well I aim to please." He said with a dramatic bow.

"And you've done wonderfully so far." She said, kissing him passionately. 'Well he's done a great job so far.' Angel thought, thinking of the date, 'Why not end the day on a grand scale?'.

"I did?" He asked. He better have, considering how much it cost him!

"You sure did." She said, kissing him again. He smiled brightly.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"At the door." He said, and they looked to see Charlie and Caitlin talking. They were smiling and laughed a little, and then she leaned in and planted her lips firmly on his. His eyes went wide and his cheeks burned a bright orange as she did that. A moment later she pulled away and left, her cheeks a bright pink. He came in, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Hey guys." He said, still smiling.

Angel giggled, "Have fun?"

Charlie's smile widened, "Yes we did." He said happily.

"Charles! How'd it go?" Lilo asked, coming in.

"Nameko Megeo de Charlie." He said. Lilo looked confused for a minute before realizing she called him 'Charles' instead of 'Charlie'. He preffered to be called 'Charlie'.

"Sorry, Charlie. How'd it go?" She asked.

"What's with this obsession with _my_ life? Angel and Stitch got back from a date, too." He said.

Lilo waved her arm at them, bored, "Those two _always_ have a good date. You've _never_ had a date before. It's more interesting."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, but lets leave before these two start their _'fun'_ right in front of us." Charlie said, and led Lilo to their room.  
  
"Speaking of that..." Angel said, leading Stitch to their room.


	4. Bad Dreams Lead to Nightmares pt 1

Happiness in Hawaii

A medium sized assault cruiser, owned by the Galactic Federation, stolen by a group of genetic experiments. Their friends, other experiments, were being turned to pod form even as they drove away. They wanted to save their friends, but not now. Maybe when they were properly equipped they will save them, but not in a tiny medium assault cruiser with the whole Galactic Fleet on their tails. The newest experiment, an orange one numbered 626, was driving the cruiser as best he could. He was the only one with knowledge of the newest Galatic ships, all the others had outdated information on unused and outdated ships.

"Cycle Complete" The cold computer-like voice said as the airlock opened and two experiments in black spacesuites came through. All the other experiments had the same spacesuit, expecting hull damage and pressure loss.

The ship's speakers boomed as the pilot spoke, "As happy as I am to be driving this thing do you think it's at all possible for you people to take to the guns and shoot those idiots!?"

A few experiments ran to the the small ladders in the sides of the walls, climbing up or falling down to the gun control chambers. The ship's thrusters went from a bright red/orange mix to a blue/white mix as the ship was pushed to it's limits. Three cannons near the back of the ship turned around to face their chasers. The barrels glew orange for a moment before erupting with energy, yellow laser fire flying into the tangled mass of starfighters behind them. There were a few explosions as the smaller fighters were destroyed from direct hits, others spiraling out of control and flying into their comrades.

More determined than ever to stop the experiments now that their friends were dead the Galactic Federation pursuers pushed their ships as much as they could, but the cruiser had too much of a lead and was going too fast for them to catch. Two rocket pods came out of the side of the cruiser, large rockets flying out and into the Galactic ships. One by one the cannons were picked off from their chasers, and the rocket pods were soon destroyed. More Assault Battlecruisers flew in from their rear, a squadron of fighters coming in front of them.

The experiment pilot hit a red button, jets that were used for lift-offs erupting under the ship. It lifted up, over the squadron of fighters. The fighters started to turn to give proper chase, but were plowed into by the Battlecruisers. Anti Ship weaponry rolled out of the Battlecruisers and locked onto the experiment's ship, opening fire.

Knowing that he had to do something to save himself and his fellow experiments, the orange pilot twisted the ship to the side, making a sharp turn. The Anti Ship lasers flew by the cruiser as it turned toward it's attackers. It flew into the mess of ships, zig zagging as best it could through the tiny maze. The Galactic pilots thought they had the small cruiser, filled with it's experiment occupants, and turned to face it. Without thinking, but fully within the experiment pilot's plans, the larger ships came into the paths of the smaller ships. There were collisions. Ugly, bright red and orange collisions, with no hope of any survivors in some. A few of the Battlecruisers crashed into each other, metal smashing and morphing into one large peice of space trash. The single remaining Battlecruiser got off one last shot with it's Anti Ship ordinance before colliding into a Large Assault Cruiser and joining the others.

"Oh, you gotta be..." The experiment pilot grumbled. He tried to turn, but the damage to the ship was significant and even stretched to the control system. Unable to turn, the experiment thumbed the Hyperspace Drive Activation button. He took a deep breath and pressed the button. A beam shot out, forming a controlled worm hole. The Anti Ship Laser smacked into the side of the ship and the beam malfunctioned. The experiment occupants panicked, abandoning the ship in the escape pods. The pilot stayed, though, not knowing his fellow experiments had abandoned him. He entered the uncontrolled worm hole, not knowing it was malfunctioning. Instead of going to his Earth, he went to another. Both alike and different to his in many ways.

The wormhole opened and the burning, smoking wreckage of the cruiser slowly slid through. With a flash of alien light the wormhole disappeared. The cruiser was completely out of energy, with thousands of holes in the hull. The orange pilot wasn't in a spacesuit, or at least wasn't in one that didn't have a hole in it. He breathed heavily, the air coming to his lungs harder and harder with every breath. The cruiser drifted into Earth's atmoshphere, crashing into the water with a reverberating BAM!!

Grabbing hold of his oxygen tanks on the back of his spacesuit and holding them in front of him, an idea formed. The cruiser was filling with water, and he couldn't swim. He pressed as many buttons as possible to preserve hull intregity and stop the water from reaching the cockpit and experiment quarters. With that accomplished he opened the airlock, let it cycle, and used the oxygen tank to propel him to the surface and to the small island he saw on his way down. It wasn't that far, you could jump to the wreckage from the island. He crawled onto the beach and ripped off his damaged spacesuit. No use if it had a tear.

He looked around him and saw nothing, just sand and water. He got up and started to walk through the strange woods, seeing many strange animals and plants. The Galactic Fleet could only make him smile, but this strange place scared him. Where was he? He put in the coordinates for Earth, the ship verified that he had reached his destination, but this wasn't Earth. Earth was a red planet with a Galactic Federation installation on it.

He continued his trek, wondering where he was, he was very afraid, being the only experiment left and being lost. Behind him the bushes shook, and he turned, reaching for his blasters...

... Which were in his suit, on the beach, in peices. The bushes to his side now shook, and he turned to face those, ready to fight. Then out of the first bushes jumped a blue animal, placing a capsule over him.

"Cousin!" Cried the experiment-like animal.

Charlie shook himself out of his dream. He often visited this memory, but that was when he was awake. Somehow it bothered him to see it in a dream. Finally it hit him. He would never see his old home and friends again. He snuck out of his bed and to the elevator, not wanting to wake Lilo. She rolled onto her side, asleep. He took one look at her to make sure she was asleep and then took the elevator down to the hallway. Then he went to the living room and sat on the couch, silently tearing. He had left them, abandoned them. They're laying in space, dead or captured by the Galactic Fleet and turned into pod form, while he's here with a family and friends and a good life. Was that fair? Did they do something before his activations to anger some higher being, who doomed them to that fate while letting him escape?

The door next to Jumba and Pleakley's room, the one to Angel and Stitch's room, opened and Angel came out, looking for a midnight snack. Hey, she's an experiment, she didn't need to watch her weight. She made herself a sandwitch, eating it in three mouthfuls, and started back to her room. Then she saw Charlie on the couch, crying. She walked up to him.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" She asked. 

"Wha-? Oh... no- nothing, Angel. Just... thinking." He said, never looking away from the wall on the far side of the room.

"Thinking about what?" She asked.

"Ho... _home_." He whispered.

"Oh... Charlie, c'mon..." She said, taking his hand and leading him back to his and Lilo's room. She helped him into the bed and then went back to the elevator. Then she stopped and looked at him. 'I can't leave him like this...' She thought to herself. She slowly climbed into the bed next to him and put her arms around him, holding him in a small, comforting hug. He put his arms around her as well, loosley. He was grateful that she was trying to help, and it was working. He cried into her chest, and they soon fell asleep, laying down with the covers over them.

In the morning Stitch woke up alone. He figured Angel got up early, like she usually did, and shrugged it off. Walking into the living room he noticed Angel wasn't there, either. Or the kitchen, or the bathroom. He shrugged it off, thinking she probably went out for a walk, and went to the tower elevator. He started to take it up like he did every morning to wake Lilo and Charlie. The three occupants of the room slept silently, two hugging each other and the third sleeping alone. Stitch got to the top of the elvator and shook Lilo awake. He turned to wake Charlie and froze...


	5. Bad Dreams Lead to Nightmares pt 2

* * *

Happiness in Hawaii

Stitch just stood there, looking at what was in front of him. His best friend was... sleeping with Angel! Lilo shook the sleep from her eyes and saw it, too. Her jaw dropped and she was unable to speak. How could they do that?

Stitch walked up to the bed and picked Charlie up, throwing him to the far wall. He hit the wall hard and woke up, "Wha-? What? What's going on?" He asked.

"You... you... How... Just... Just how?!" Stitch yelled, walking up to Charlie and punching him in the face.

Charlie's head slammed back into the wall from the force of the hit, "How _what_?" He asked.

"Charlie, look!" Lilo cried, pointing to Angel, who was just waking up.

"What's with all the noise? I was sleeping..." Angel said with a yawn.

"Yeah and I bet you were really comfortable, _huh_?!" Stitch yelled, punching Charlie again.

"Stitch! What are you doing?!" Angel screamed. Charlie tried to get up, but Stitch punched him in the ribs. He groaned and slid back down the wall.

"I can't believe this!" Stitch yelled. He punched Charlie again, who just groaned.

"Stitch, stop!" Lilo cried, noticing Charlie was hurt badley. No matter what he did he was still her friend.

"Stop?! _STOP_?! Lilo, you saw it, too!" He cried. He grabbed Charlie by the neck and lifted him up.

"Stitch... agh... let me explain!" Charlie said, the air coming to his lungs harder now that Stitch was nealy choking him.

"What's there to explain?!" Stitch yelled, then punched Charlie in the face again.

"Stitch! Stop!" Angel cried. Stitch dropped Charlie and turned to face her.

"You have _no_ say in this! After what I saw he'll be lucky if I don't kill him!" Stitch yelled at her. Charlie tried to get up again, but Stitch turned and kicked him in his ribs. Charlie fell to the ground and Lilo ran to his side, helping him up. Stitch wanted to hit him again, but didn't want to hurt Lilo.

"Stitch, stop it!" Lilo and Angel cried.

Charlie spat out some neon orange blood, "Stitch... let me explain..."

"No." Stitch said.

"But..." Charlie tried to reason with him.

"I think it would be best if you left us." Stitch said.

"What?" Charlie couldn't believe what he heard.

"I said _leave_! _Go_! _Don't _come back! _Don't_ call! _Nothing_! Just _go_ and leave us _forever_!" Stitch yelled.

"Stitch, please..." Charlie begged.

"Do I have to repeat myself!? _GET OUT_!!" Stitch screamed. Charlie looked like he was going to argue, but Lilo whispered in his ear, "Just go, Charlie. Before he kills you and Angel." 

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was getting kicked out of the family! And all because of a misunderstanding! He wanted to argue, to tell them what this was all about, but couldn't. His head hung as he went to the elevator and took it to the hallway and walked to the door. He sighed and walked out, blood still trailing from his mouth and nose. He started to walk down the hill, to the well worn road. He stopped and took one last look at the house, seeing Lilo and Stitch's disapproving glares. He sighed, starting to tear, and left.

* * *

"Stitch what have you done?!" Angel yelled.

"What have _I _done?! What about _you_?!" Stitch screamed.

"For crying out- Stitch, will you let me explain?!" She yelled back.

"_No_, I don't want to hear it!" Stitch yelled. 

"Stitch..." Angel started to tear.

"Looks like I'll be looking for a new roommate..." Lilo whispered to herself.

"No you're not." Stitch said, looking to Angel.

"What? No... no! I'm not moving out!" Angel's eyes were wide.

"Then _I_ am!" Stitch yelled, going down the elevator and starting to pack his things.

"Lilo, will _you _at least let me explain?" Angel asked in a begging tone.

"I honestly don't care what happened, what I saw tells the whole story." Lilo said, and with that she took the elevator down to the hall, heading to the kitchen for something to eat. Angel leaned against the wall and slid down it, crying. She held her legs to her chest and silently sung the Siren Song, the one that turned experiments evil.

* * *

Charlie sung the same song quietly under his breath as he made his way through the woods, heading for the ship that originally brought him here. Of course the song was slightly different, being from another dimension. He reached the end and started over, this time the way Angel sang it. He still could hardly believe he was kicked out of his family. At least nobody knew about his cruiser. He can escape from Stitch's wrath in there. It can't move, but Stitch couldn't find him there.

He jumped into the water, going down a few feet before reaching the airlock. It cycled the water out and opened to the dryness of the hull. He walked around, looking for the medical ward in the crew's quarters. He found it and dressed his wounds, which were mostly bruises, a cut and a broken rib. With that done he walked to the Captain's Quarters. Hey, if he was going to live here he might as well stay in the best room, right?

He laid on the bed and looked around, noticing a black spacesuit in the closet. He got up and took it out, looking at it. _'I wonder if I fit in it still'_ He thought. Not that he thought he gained weight, though it was completely possible, but he wondered how much his change in diet had affected him. He didn't eat like Stitch, so he figured he still fit in it.

He slipped one leg through the neckhole, then the other. With that he pulled the neckhole up to his neck and fit his arms into their place, "Still a perfect fit." He thought aloud.

He then went down to the medical ward and grabbed a healing patch, slapping it on over his broken rib. He felt a warmth come over the broken bone, through the spacesuit, and sighed in relief as the pain dissolved. With that he went down to the food storage and grabbed a combat ration and brought it back to the Captain's Quarters.

"I miss them already..." He sighed as he opened the ration and took out a bit of the food.

* * *

Angel sat at the table, swirling around some soup in a bowl with her spoon. She looked across the table to Stitch, who gave her an angry look and then gave the soup his full attention.

"Stitch..." She begged. He just picked up his bowl and and went to the elevator, taking it up to his and Lilo's room. She sighed and walked silently to her room.

"Why wont he listen to me?" She asked herself as she laid on the bed. Then she hugged the pillow to her face and silently cried into it.

* * *

Charlie had searched the depths of the ship, finding nothing but one undamaged cannon, an escape pod and a grounded hovercraft. Nothing that would hold his attention for long. He found himself thinking of things he used to do with Angel, Stitch and Lilo and sighed. Never again... He laid on the bed in the Captian's Quarters and cried into the pillow.

* * *

"How could they do that and expect me to listen to them?!" Stitch cried.

"Well you never did let them explain..." Lilo said. 

"What's there to explain?!" Stitch yelled as he pulled the covers over himself.

"I'm sure they had a good reason." Lilo said as she did the same thing.

"Of course they did! He's lonely and she wants to see what it's like to be with other men!" He said, then fell asleep.

"I don't think that was it..." Lilo whispered to herself and then fell asleep as well.


	6. Bad Dreams Lead to Nightmares pt 3

Happiness in Hawaii

Charlie awoke early in the morning. He sighed, all week he's been sleeping less and less. The bed was uncomfortable and the food sucked. Nevertheless he went to the corner of the room and picked up a packet of food. He ripped it open with his mouth and poured the dust-like substance onto a plate and then held it over the sink, letting water run over it. In a matter of seconds he had a scary looking plate of food. He had kept the suit on, the black and red one. It looked just like Stitch's suit, the one he had when he was first made, but instead of red and yellow it was black and red.

When he was finished eating he went to the airlock, walking in and letting it cycle the water in. He then swam to the surface and the small three foot gap between the ship and the Hawaiian shore. Only the cockpit stuck out of the water, and that was just a few inches. The rest was buried in the sand and water.

He wondered what he was even doing outside the ship. He hadn't left the whole week since the 'incident' and he didn't plan on leaving. But of course, things didn't go as he had planned. He walked through the woods and came out at the park. He saw Lilo and Stitch, walking along the park, and kept going.

Lilo looked up from Stitch when she finished talking and saw Charlie walking towards them in a strange suit. Stitch growled a little, but Charlie didn't acknowledge it. He walked right by them like they weren't there.

Lilo sighed, "See what you've done?" She asked.

"I don't care about him! I could kill him right now!" Stitch said. 

"Stitch..." Lilo tried to talk some sense into him.

"This is what I get for bringing an experiment home! Both him and Angel!" Stitch yelled, and kept walking. Lilo stood there, looking between Charlie and Stitch.

"Charlie, wait!" She called and started to run after him. She knew he heard her, what with his super hearing, but he kept walking. She ran in front of him and stood in his way.

"What do you want?" He asked. 

"Charlie, tell me what happened." She said.

"Oh, _now _you want to know! Now, after a broken brone?! Now, after you kicked me out?! _Now _you want to know what really happened?!" He yelled.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"What does it matter? I'm still not wanted in the house!" He said, then pushed by her. He only got a few steps before pain shot through his chest, from the broken and unhealed bone, he staggered a few steps, then passed out. 

"Charlie!" Lilo yelled, picking him up. She knew Stitch would kill her, but she didn't care. In a few minutes she had him home on the couch, the spacesuit off.

"Lilo, why is he here?" Angel asked. 

"He's hurt." Lilo told her.

"You mean you care about me and him?" Angel faked shock. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened that night?" Lilo asked, changing the subject.

"Don't Angel, it doesn't matter. What I saw tells it all." Stitch said as he walked in, "And since I told him to never come back..."

"Leave him alone, Stitch." Lilo warned.

"Get out of my way, Lilo!" Stitch yelled. That woke Charlie up, and he got to his feet slowly. 

"Oh shut up, Stitch..." He said. The pain was still shooting through his chest, but he didn't show it, "I didn't want to come here."

"But you're still here!" Stitch yelled.

"Not for long." Charlie said, walking by Stitch and opening the door. Then he stopped and looked back, "And since you want to know so bad, Lilo, I was feeling homesick and Angel was comforting me. That's all. Nothing happened."

"What was that?" Stitch asked, but Charlie was already gone.

"Now you know. Don't you feel stupid?" Angel asked sarcastically and walked into her room.

"So lets see... you beat him, kicked him out and broke up with Angel all because he felt homesick?" Lilo said.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" Stitch yelled.

"You could've let them explain!" Lilo told him, "And now you owe them both a huge apology."

"I know..." He said, leaving the house. He had to catch Charlie before he disappeared again.

Charlie walked through the park, heading home. His home, not the old one. The place that held painful memories and countless files of his world, that was his home. He slipped through the woods and came out at the beach, entering the ship. The computers on the pilot's display lit up as he sat down in the pilot's chair, but he ignored them and tried to fall asleep. 'Man, this is more comfortable than the captain's bed!' he thought.

"What's that?" He asked aloud, sitting up. The airlock had just been opened! He went for his quad blasters... which were in his suit... in _Lilo's house_!

"Charlie? What is this place?" Stitch asked, soaking wet. One thing about the airlock, while it cycles out stuff like water and null space and replaces it with air before letting you in, but doesn't dry you off.

Charlie felt his blood boil. Stitch was in his one place to be alone! He growled a little, inching toward the far wall, "Get out." He said in a low tone.

"Charlie, I..."

"Get out!" Charlie said again, louder.

"Charlie, please, let me talk..." Stitch said.

"Like you did for me?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong..." Stitch said.

"What?" Charlie asked, taken aback. Stitch never apologized for anything he did!

"I said I'm sorry... I was wrong." Stitch repeated, "It was stupid of me to think that you and her would do that..."

"Yes it was, Stitch. Very stupid." Charlie said.

"Will you just come home?" Stitch asked.

"I don't know..." Charlie said, pretending to think about it.

"Charlie..." Stitch practically begged.

Charlie looked at him and smiled, "Okay."

Later that night everything was back to normal. Angel and Stitch were back in the same room, and were a happy couple again, and Charlie was back in the room with Lilo. Stitch explained what really happened to Caitlin, and she forgave Charlie. They even had another date tomorrow, and Charlie was hiding how happy he was about that. Stitch laid in the bed next to Angel and pulled himself closer to her.

"Don't even think about kissing me tonight, Stitch. You put me through a lot the past week." Angel warned. Stitch ignored her and kissed her, "I said don't..."

"I know." He replied, then kissed her again. She held him closer and kissed him as well, then rolled so she was on top of him...


End file.
